Visit
by buslimpan
Summary: Just because he couldn't cry anymore, it didn't mean he didn't care about them. He visits them regularly to tell them about what have happened in his life. And he miss them. One-shot.


**Visit**

The bell rang in a soft tone as Clive walked into the flower shop. The shopkeeper behind the desk looked up from her newspaper to look at Clive. Clive had walked into the shop and was looking lazily around.

"May I help you sir?" the shopkeeper asked. Clive looked at the woman and shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm just looking" Clive said as he continued to walk around and to look around. The shopkeeper continued to watch Clive as he walked around. Clive stopped by some flowers to pick one up and smell it. He looked closely at the flower before he put it down and continued to walk around. After an hour in the shop, picking up flowers, looking and smelling them, Clive sighed and started to head towards the door with his mind set to leave.

"Wait" the shopkeeper said and Clive stopped as he turned around.

"What?" Clive said, clearly annoyed.

"I can see that you are looking for something very special. Take a seat for a little while" the shopkeeper said as she nodded towards a chair.

"I don't have time to do such thing" Clive said as he frowned.

"But you have time to go around for an hour to smell flowers" the shopkeeper said and Clive blushed a bit at the statement.

"Alright! But make it quick!" Clive mumbled and sat down in the chair. The shopkeeper smiled and began carefully picking flowers. Clive looked on as the shopkeeper picked each flower like it was the last one of it's kind. Soon the different flowers became a small bouquet which the shopkeeper carefully wrapped in to protect them. She then waved Clive over to her. Clive rose from his seat and walked to her. She handed him the small bouquet.

"What-" Clive began but got cut off.

"This is a bouquet to your special someone" the shopkeeper said with a small smile. Clive looked at her.

"I didn't say anything" Clive said as he looked at the flowers in his hands. They were beautiful. They were exactly what he needed.

"You may haven't said anything but it's not many people that goes around for an hour in a flower shop. Only those who are searching for something very special will do that" the shopkeeper said with a small chuckle. Clive blushed a bit again.

"She must be very happy to have you" the shopkeeper said and Clive smiled a sad smile and his eyes turned sad when he looked at the flowers.

"Yeah... I'm sure she would be very happy" he said in a soft voice, in merely a whisper. The shopkeeper nodded. Clive paid for the flowers and he walked out of the shop.

…

Clive was looking at himself in the mirror. Everything looked perfect. The only thing that was missing was his dark blue cap. He picked up the cap with tender fingers from the drawer beside the mirror. He carefully traced the rim of the cap before he put the cap on his head and took a last look in the mirror. Perfect. Clive picked up the flowers from his bed as he headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going Clive, dressed like that and with flowers?" Dimitri asked when he saw the young man.

"It's none of your business" Clive answered as he walked.

"Come on Clive. We need to plan even more if we want this to go our way" Dimitri said as he waved a little with some papers, probably some blue-prints. Clive turned around to look at Dimitri. His whole body, especially his eyes, seemed tired.

"Please Dimitri. Not now. I... I just... Please?" Clive said with a pained expression. Dimitri was kind of shocked. The young man looked destroyed.

"Alright. Not now" Dimitri said and Clive gave Dimitri a small, sad smile.

"Thanks" Clive mumbled as he turned around and walked away.

…

Clive hated this place. It looked so... Sad. He absolutely hated it. But even though he hated it, he came here a few times a year. Clive stopped in front of two graves. He looked with sad eyes on them before he placed the flowers on the graves.

"Hi Mam... Hi Dad..." Clive said as he sat down in front of the two graves. He always felt awkward, talking to two graves. But it calmed him down. Brought a little bit of sanity back.

"How are you? Me? I'm fine. I'm doing great actually... I... I just miss you two. I miss you a lot" Clive said as he felt a lump in his throat. He had a hard time so swallow. He pulled his legs up to his chest.

"It's been a long time since then... It have happened so much! You should see it! London have really changed! And the world too!" Clive said as he felt his eyes burning. But he wasn't going to cry. He was finished with it. He didn't have anymore tears to shed.

For an hour Clive sat there, talking to the graves. He sometimes laughed and sometimes he was pissed as he told his parents of what had happened since the last time he visited them. But after an hour Clive rose from his spot.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have to go now. Dimitri is going to be too suspicious if I'm gone too long" Clive said with a light chuckle.

"I hope that you will be well till the next time I can come here" Clive said and turned around to walk away.

"See you later" he said as he began to walk. He stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his back together with a feeling that someone was resting their forehead between his shoulders.

"_Be careful_" a woman said. Clive quickly turned around to look, only to find that no one was there. Clive glanced around but shook his head when he didn't see anything. He turned around again and walked off.

A small bird was watching Clive leave from it's place on the woman's grave. Soon it silently flew away.

* * *

**I got inspired by a picture on dA by _OkamiRemedy_ called _Happy Mother's Day..._ It's an amazing picture!**

**What do you think? Please tell me! R&R!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
